Various techniques and technologies have been implemented in geological exploration. One technique commonly referred to as the “seismic method” includes generating vibrations in the earth and recording reflected signals. Generally, attempts to improve the seismic methods for geological exploration have been aimed at increasing the resolution of recorded measuring curves. In particular, filtration (in the frequency domain) and deconvolution (in the time domain) were used and based exclusively on the recordings of elastic vibrations made on the surface of the Earth.
Presently, strict requirements and challenges related to the efficiency of the seismic method with new geological targets of exploration (for example, unconventional deposits of shale gas and tight gas) have exposed previously used methods of signal processing/conversion as less effective at locating such targets.